Lo Suyo
by Nahi Shite
Summary: Suspiró y sonrió mirando de reojo a la figura salvaje y varonil que caminaba a su lado; Quizá él era su salvavidas. / NaruHinaKiba, NaruSaku, KibaHina.


Titulo: Lo suyo.  
Tipo: One-shot.  
Advertencias: No sé, tal vez un poco de Ooc.  
Autor: Nahi Shite.  
Palabras: 904.  
Nota: Sé que los que me conocen se sorprenderán un poco al leer mi nuevo trabajo –ya verán por qué- pero de cualquier manera espero que les guste más que a mí.

_**Lo Suyo.**_

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando, desde su balcón, vio al rubio pasar corriendo por la acera del frente. La enorme sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho hacía aflorar en el centro de su pecho un sentimiento sin igual, una paz infinita…, la sensación más maravillosa y que duró poco, pues al descubrir a quien iba dedicada aquella bella sonrisa, iluminada con esos orbes grandes y azules llenos de emoción… entonces toda su paz, tranquilidad, y aquel sentimiento tan grato que había aparecido hace un segundo se marchó tan rápido como vino.

En la otra esquina estaba parada Sakura, y el rubio se dirigía hacia ella. Todo era para ella, esa sonrisa, esos ojos, ese cabello, aquel lindo gesto que hacía cuando se avergonzaba, su forma de caminar… todo, todo le pertenecía a ella, a Sakura Haruno.

Suspiró con pesadez y desvió la mirada hacia el cielo azul. Le entristecía sobremanera el hecho de sentirse invisible, y que cada esfuerzo por llamar la atención del Uzumaki resultara inútil.

Tal vez debía darse por vencida.

Devolvió su mirada abajo, donde se desarrollaba una típica escena entre ambos compañeros: Sakura parecía reprocharle a Naruto por haber llegado tarde. Acto seguido él sacó una hermosa flor de su mochila y se la entregó con una sonrisa, haciéndola ruborizar, para luego marcharse de allí… quizá a una misión.

Quizá debía olvidarlo todo. Se sentía tan estúpida cada vez que Naruto mostraba tanta atención por la chica de orbes verdes, le dolía amarlo tanto, le dolían esos celos salvajes que carcomían su corazón cada día más rápidamente, le dolía sonrojarse cada vez que la miraba, le dolía que la ignorara... Le dolía no ser Sakura.

Se frotó la cara suavemente con sus manos, y un ruido a sus espaldas la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Se dio la vuelta, y una sonrisa surcó su rostro—Kiba-kun.

El aludido le devolvió el gesto.

—Hinata —saludó con un gesto de mano, y en sus mejillas apareció un tono carmesí, debido al hecho de estar en la habitación de la muchacha—perdóname por entrar así, Hanabi me dijo que subiera, y la puerta estaba abierta…

—Descuida, está bien, Kiba-kun —le interrumpió con voz suave, como era su costumbre, tomó la mochila que yacía sobre la enorme cama de colores suaves y sonriendo, añadió: —Te estaba esperando.

El canino sonrió y arrebató la mochila de manos de la Hyuuga —Deja que te ayude con eso, es pesado —rió leve colocando la carga a sus espaldas, sumándola al peso de su propio equipaje.

Instintivamente el rosa se apodero de sus mejillas e, inclinándose sobre la punta de sus pies, depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla del Inuzuka; con lentitud, movió sus labios hasta el oído del muchacho, diciendo con delicadeza en un murmullo: —Arigato…

Se sintió extrañamente emocionada al notar el efecto que tuvo su acción en él, al sentir esa piel trigueña erizarse ante su aliento, y más extrañada se notó al descubrir que su propio cuerpo había reaccionado de manera similar ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Había química, eso era seguro.

Hinata sonrió y giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda a su compañero de equipo, mientras camuflaba un sonrojo repentino.

—Vámonos —atinó a decir, encaminándose a la puerta, seguida de cerca por Kiba.

Tal vez no siempre se obtenía lo que se quería… quizá lo que se quiere no es lo que convenga, o tal vez nuestros sentidos nos engañan y evitan que nos demos cuenta de lo que en realidad deseamos.

¡Quién sabe! A lo mejor Naruto-kun fue una simple ilusión, un amor pasajero… que le había causado mucho daño.

Suspiró y sonrió mirando de reojo a la figura salvaje y varonil que caminaba a su lado; Quizá él era su salvavidas.

No estaba enamorada de Kiba Inuzuka, pero ¿quién dijo que uno no puede motivar al amor, incitándolo a que llegue y se centre en una persona determinada?, nadie. Aún amaba a Naruto, pero el amor es voluble y cambia con facilidad… ¡por Dios! Hay personas que se juran amor eterno y en dos meses son los peores enemigos, ¿por qué ella no podía intentar cambiar el rumbo del amor que sentía por el rubio y dirigirlo hacía el castaño?

Nada se lo impedía.

Observando el rostro del canino con detalle se dio cuenta de algo que ya sabía, pero a lo que no le había tomado trascendencia nunca, ni siquiera le había prestado mayor atención: Kiba se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada cada vez que le miraba…

¡Y se emocionó!

Sonrió nuevamente y miró hacia adelante, para evitarle más incomodidad, y se sujetó al firme brazo del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Era momento de dejar de fantasear y empezar a apreciar lo que se le presentaba, lo que tenía y lo que era para ella. Admitió mentalmente que Naruto era de Sakura… pero ahora estaba claro que ella también tenía lo suyo.

Kiba era su amigo, su compañero, su enamorado en secreto, su compañía, quién se ruborizaba al hablarle, quien le daba consejos, quien le cargaba la mochila, quien se preocupaba por ella, quien secaba sus lágrimas, quien la animaba, quien la aplaudía cuando mejoraba y quien la reprendía con severidad y con ternura combinadas cuando hacía algo incorrecto… él era su realidad, y era momento de dejar de ignorar esa verdad y aceptarla con todo lo bueno que esto traía.

Kiba era lo suyo.

**FIN.**


End file.
